dragon's children
by benji37
Summary: après avoir rencontré un étrange inconnu les membres les plus puissants de fairy tail se retrouve embarquer dans une aventure qui les mènerons aux frontière de leurs esprit et leurs ferons découvrir des facette d'eux même qu'ils ne soupçonnait pas . les review sont les bienvenue meme les négativent qui me permettent d'ameliorer ma fic .PS: le premier couple arrivera rapidement


L'ambiance allait bon train a fairy tail , il était à peine 14h et une bagarre générale avait déjà exploser . Heureusement certaine personnes étaient épargnées par ce cataclysme qu'avait déclenché, encore une fois, Natsu et Gray. Ces personnes étaient au nombre de trois : Lucy Heartfilia, Levy Mcgarden et, étrangement, Cana Alberona dont le fût de vin n'était pas encore touché. Les jeunes filles précédemment citées s'amusaient, en attendant que leur tour vienne de se joindre à la mêlée, à commenté l'événement comme une rencontre sportive.

Ce ne fût que vers 17h que le calme retombât .Lucy, Levy et Cana furent tant bien que mal épargnées même si Cana était ivre morte sur une table en prononçant des paroles incompréhensible même pour quelqu'un à l'ouïe fine.

-C'est moi ou il fait froid, se manifesta la constelationiste

-Etrange, ajouta Levy, on est quand même en mai

A ce moment les portes du hall de la guilde s'ouvrirent et la lumière du soleil couchant entra dans ledit hall de guilde, n'étant perturber que par la silhouette d'un homme plutôt grand qui portait une grande cape à capuche cachant son visage, tout ce qu'on distinguait de lui avec cette cape était ses chaussures de marche en cuir noire dans lequel était rentré un jean bleu foncé, presque noir.

Toutes les personnes présentes dans le hall frissonnèrent à l'ouverture des portes qui amenait plus de fraicheur, tous a l'exception de Gray qui pour une fois se sentait à son aise

La silhouette avança en direction du bar, où Mirajane l'accueillie chaleureusement malgré le froid ambiant.

-je vous sers quelque chose ?, demanda-t-elle, aujourd'hui c'est gratuit pour tout les membres de guilde officielle, quel qu'elle soit.

L'homme encapuchonné ne prononça aucun mot mais la pose qu'il adopta fit penser qu'il réfléchissait à la proposition de la barmaid, et, après un court instant de réflexion il se décida a baisser sa capuche.

Sa capuche tomba, laissant apparaître un visage jeune aux traits fin les cheveux noir plutôt cour coiffés comme ceux du mage de glace de fairy tail, ses sourcils étaient finement dessiner et sous ceux-ci on voyait dans ses yeux bleus et son regard une histoire .Une histoire emplie de tristesse et que la mort avait croisé à de nombreuse reprise.

Cependant, le regard des mages encore présent n'était pas attirer par le visage du jeune homme mais plutôt par son tatouage : un pentacle entouré de flammes entre chaque branche du pentacle il y avait trois trait de flammes et ils étaient plus grand au niveau des branche du pentacle.

Lucy et Wendy, les plus jeunes mages présentent se demandèrent la raison du mutisme général qui avait frappé l'assemblé .Elles remarquèrent alors que tout les regards étaient posé sur le reflet du tatouage de l'inconnu dans le miroir derrière Mirajane. Elles voulurent demander la raison du mutisme générale mais un regard inquisiteur de la barmaid les en dissuadèrent.

La mage aux cheveux blanc s'empressa d'ailleurs de lui servir une chope de bière et « d'aller chercher le maître ».Suite à ce départ l'atmosphère se détendit et des conversations commencèrent à voir le jour tandis que les yeux des mages était toujours rivés sur le dos de l'étranger .De longues minutes passèrent avant que l'inconnu ne finisse sa chope et, a la grande surprise de Lucy et de Wendy, monte à l'étage.

Profitant du fait qu'il soit trop loin pour entendre, Lucy parla enfin :

-Mais c'est qui ce mec ?! dit-elle à l' intention de la barmaid qui était revenue accompagné du maitre de la guilde.

-un mage errant, répondit la voix d'Elfmann derrière elle, c'est normale que toi et Wendy ne sache pas qui i est votre courte expérience de mage.

-Les mages errants sont des mages qui ne sont affilier à aucune guilde, reprit Gray, il se balade de guilde en guilde pour trouver des quêtes et peuvent faire des S-quest .De plus, défier un mage errant te permet : soit d'être mage errant à ton tour ou de devenir directement mage de rang S

Wendy se tourna vers Natsu qui était resté muet et, à la vue de son regard de défit elle sut tout de suite se qu'il allait faire.

Une attente interminable commença alors jusqu'à ce qu'enfin le jeune étranger descendit les vides. À peine eut-il mis un pied hors de l'escalier que le dragon slayer de flamme se leva, renversant au passage la chaise et la table où il se situait et se mis à hurler :

-EH TOI !

L'inconnu tourna lentement la tête vers lui sans rien dire

-Je sais qui tu es, reprit-il, et j'ai bien l'intention de relever le défit et de devenir mage de rang S

Pour la première fois depuis que les mages de fairy tail est fait la connaissance de ce mage errant, il parla.

-faisons ça dehors.

Sa voix était puissante mais juvénile et, comme son regard, elle traduisait une grande connaissance de la mort.

-Je suis d'accord !

Un attroupement s'était formé aux portes de fairy tail.

-encore un combat entre Natsu et Erza ?

-apparemment non, discutaient entre eux deux habitants de Magnolia.

Tous regardaient la scène :Natsu d'un coté de l'arène improviser et l'autre de l'autre coté .

L'étranger défit lentement sa cape usée tandis que Natsu s'étirait. Le mage errant posa le pactage qu'il trainait depuis le début à coté du public. On vit alors qu'il possédait deux épées une large à une main qu'il portait en ceinture du coté gauche l'autre était un katana dans son dos plutôt grand mais pas trop. Il défit les ceinturons qui tenaient ses armes et les posas à coté de sont pactage en disant d'une voix a faire trembler les plus braves :

-Si quelqu'un touche à sa je le tue.

Quand il retourna sur l'air de combat Natsu commença à l'étudier. Sous sa cape il ne portait qu'un t-shirt blanc surmonter d'une veste grise à capuche et encore par-dessus une veste en cuir noir. Pas très pratique pour le combat tout sa selon Natsu. À ce moment l'étranger avança vers lui, méfiant le mage de feu se mit en garde, mais lorsque son adversaire lui tandis la main il se détendit et la lui sera de bon cœur dans un geste de respect mutuel.

- Fenrir denheigen, se présenta le mage errant.

-Natsu dragenil, l'homme qui va te dégommé en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire.

-on verra sa.

Il recula donc et se remis a sa place, bizarrement aucun parie n'avait vu le jour mais le maître Makarof donna tout de même le départ du combat

Natsu se jeta violemment sur son adversaire ses deux poings entourés de feu, il le vaincrai et deviendrais mage de rang S pour enfin pouvoir exécuter des quêtes digne de son niveau, enfin c'est ce qu'il croyait jusqu'à ce que Fenrir esquive son coup le mette à terre avec une simple clé de bras et ne l'endorme en lui tapant légèrement la tête avec un simple « dors » tous cela en moins d'une seconde.

Toutes les personnes présentes furent stupéfaitent .Natsu était en des membres les plus puissant de fairy tail et cet homme, ce Fenrir Denheigen venait de le réduire au silence en moins de temps qu'il ne le faut pour le dire .Le mage errant s'avança de quelques pas et dit :

-quelqu'un d'autre ?

Personne ne lui répondit mais il sentit que quelque chose clochait car, en effet, touts les regards étaient tournés derrière lui. Il se retourna donc et admira un Natsu en train de se relever péniblement.

-intéressant, dit-il en arcan un sourcil et en se mettant en garde de combat à mains nue.

Quand Natsu eut fini de se lever on pouvait lire dans ses yeux sa rage de vaincre.

-Hurlement du dragon ! Beugla-t-il.

Fenrir écarta cette attaque pourtant dévastatrice d'une seule main et fit de même avec toutes les attaques à distance que lançait Natsu a la suite de celle-ci.

La stupeur se peignit sur le visage des spectateurs tandis qu'il écartait avec nonchalances toutes les techniques enflammées qui aurait put blesser Titania .Les boules de feu s'enchainait mais rien à faire : Fenrir les bloquait toutes. Jusqu'à ce que Natsu finisse par lui en envoyer une en pleine figure, à ce moment tous retenait leurs souffles : est-ce qu'il survivrait, est-ce qu'il éviterait cette attaque comme toute les précédentes. La réponse fût comme tout le reste du combat : inattendu.

-Toi tu commence à me les briser, putain de pyromane.

Natsu s'attendait à tout, qu'il se jette sur lui à distance avec des sorts, qu'il l'attaque à main nue ou avec ses armes pour essayer de le taillader … Tout sauf ça : Fenrir avala les flammes du chasseur de dragon et les lui recracha en pleine face. Trop stupéfait par les évènements de l'instant il ne fit pas attention aux flammes qui formèrent un mur devant lui qui l'empêchait de voir son adversaire .Ce dernier sortit du mur de flammes a une vitesse invraisemblable et cueillie Natsu à l'estomac. Ce dernier ne réagi pas trop choqué pour réagir. Le coup du mage errant l'envoya voler à au moins une quinzaine de mètre, ce retournant après que le dragon slayer se soit fait assommer il prit de nouveau la parole :

-je répète : qui d'autre ?

-MOI !

L'assemblée se tourna d'un même mouvement vers Erza scarlet qui s'avançait déjà dans le cercle formé de bados. Selon elle il fallait dévoiler l'artillerie lourde des le début au vues de la faciliter avec laquelle il avait mis à terre l'un des membres les plus puissant de fairy tail.

-Armure de la nature, dit-elle tandis que ladite armure recouvrait son corps et qu'une centaine d'épées se déployait derrière elle.

-Tient une épéiste, constata Fenrir, sa fait longtemps .Tu permet, reprit-il en montrant ces armes.

Il s'avança donc vers son pactage et ne se saisi que de son katana.

-prépare toi sa va aller très vite, dit-il en se tournant vers elle.

-ne me sous-estime pas, hurla-t-elle en se jetant sur lui.

Elle lui ferait ravaler sa fierté à celui-là. Elle fendit l'aire de l'épée qu'elle tenait dans sa main droite ce coup était tellement chargé de violence que si il ne l'esquivait pas il serait tranché de part en part. Elle le battrait, lui imposerait toute sorte de châtiments plus ou moins acceptable moralement, et surtout elle lui ferait regretter de s'être crut capable de pouvoir battre les membres de fairy tail et enfin lui montrerais qu'il n'était pas noble de son titre de mage errant.

Du moins c'est ce qu'elle croyait avant de se rendre compte que son épée ne trancha que le vide

-ta réputation à dépasser les frontières Titania.

Cette dernière se retourna lentement pour voir que Fenrir se trouvait derrière elle.

-comment tu …

-cependant, l'interrompit-il, sache qu'aucun épéiste ou sabreur ne peut me vaincre.

A la fin de sa phrase il se retourna vers la mage chevalière et la regarda droit dans les yeux. La vitesse de son adversaire avait stupéfaite Erza mais ne se laisserai pas vaincre de cette façon. Elle s'apprêta donc à foncer de nouveau vers le mage errant mais un bruit de craquement retentit soudain, et, tout le monde regarda vers l'origine du bruit qui s'avérait être au dessus d'Erza.

Toutes ses épées étaient brisées, baissant la tête la reine des fées baissa la tête et vit que son armure aussi était brisée et que les seules parties encore en état étaient celle qui cachait ses atouts féminins. Briser ? Tout cet acier ? Non, en regardant de plus près elle vit que le métal n'était pas briser ou fissurer mais belle et bien trancher et coupé.

-c'est impossible, laissa échapper Erza.

-Il aurait découpé l'armure et les armes d'Erza et franchit une dizaine de mètre en moins d'une demi-seconde

-d'un dixième, corrigea Fenrir toujours avec son air blasé au visage

La mage de rang S tomba à genoux les yeux grands ouverts, choqué, presque apeuré. Plusieurs personnes s'esquivèrent petit à petit laissant la place devant la guilde presque vide les seuls personnes présentes étant les mages de la guilde.

-Laisse Jubia se battre contre toi.

Toutes les dernières personnes se tournèrent vers la mage aux cheveux bleus qui venait de prononcé cette phrase. Etait-elle folle elle n'avait donc pas vu comme il s'était débarrasser de Natsu et Erza. Fenrir parut encore plus blasé qu'il ne l'était déjà et répondit tout en reposant son katana à coté de son sac :

-si tu veux.

-tu est sur Ju' ? demanda Lucy d'un air inquiet, car même si Jubia la considérait comme une rival Lucy éprouvait beaucoup d'affection envers la mage d'eau

-Ne t'inquiète pas sa magie est de feu et la mienne d'eau, je ne risque rien. Si il se bat fair-play Jubia n'en feras qu'une bouchée.

-Mais vous n'avez pas bientôt fini vos conneries, s'impatienta le mage errant même si son visage ne traduisait aucune émotion.

-Jubia va te faire t'excuser de force pour avoir fait du mal à ses amis.

Instantanément des sphères d'eau se formèrent autour de ses mains, un tentacule sortait de chaque sphère. Elle les projeta vers son adversaire tel des fouets qu'il esquivait à chaque fois en ne bougeant presque pas juste en avançant en marchant vers elle. Quand il fut à un mètre d'elle elle sauta brusquement en arrière et lui lança un jet d'eau bouillante au visage

-J'ai réussi, dit Jubia en continuant son jet d'eau, tu ne peux échapper à cet attaque. Cette eau à beau être bouillante toute tes réplique de feu seront éteinte.

La mage d'eau regarda autour d'elle, vu la vitesse de son ennemi il pourrait apparaître n'importe où. Ne voyant rien venir elle regarda le mage errant, qu'allait-il faire. Elle jura voir dans son regard, à travers les torrents d'eau, une étincelle d'intérêt

-bon ce n'est pas tout mais faut que je me dépêche de trouver un hôtel avant qu'ils ne ferment tous, entendit-elle venant de Fenrir

C'était, pensa Jubia, à ce moment en voyant son jet d'eau changer de direction indépendamment de sa volonté pour se diriger droit vers la gorge de Fenrir Denheigen.

Elle ne put esquisser le moindre geste tandis que l'homme en face d'elle faisait de nouveau preuve de sa rapidité impressionnante il se trouvait maintenant à quelque centimètre d'elle prêt à la frapper avec son poing sans magie qui, elle le remarqua maintenant était ganté de cuir.

Etait-ce la fin, pensât-elle les yeux écarquillés vers le poing fermé qui se rapprochait de plus en plus, allait-elle mourir, si il la frappait avec la même force que celle dont il à fait preuve contre le dragon slayer de flammes de fairy tail mais en plein visage sa nuque se briserai sur le coup, net, sans autre forme de procès. Etant donné la vitesse du coup elle n'aurait pas le temps de se liquéfier. Elle se consola de voir Gray s'avancer pour tenter de la sauver avant que son ennemi ne la frappe. Elle en était sur, elle l'aimait du fond du cœur. Une larme perla au coin de ses yeux tandis qu'elle se préparait a l'inévitable. Décidemment elle faisait toujours les mauvais choix : Fantom Lord, s'attaquer à Gray et maintenant sa elle voulait prouver à ce dernier qu'elle était courageuse et elle allait le payer de sa vie. Mais elle s'en fichait. Elle mourrait avec les honneurs, en c'étant battu.

-SA SUFFIT !

Le poing s'arrêta à moins d'un centimètre du visage de lamage aux cheveux bleus et son propriétaire se tourna vers le maître de la guilde de fairy tail qui pointait vers lui un regard furieux.

-Toujours à protégé ses enfants Makarof. Très bien, j'arrête.

Ce faisant il se saisi de son sac et ses épées posés à coté et, laissant une Jubia encore dans ses idées macabre plantée là, se dirigea vers le quartier des auberges de magnolia.

FIN chap 1


End file.
